


happy days

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, its just fluff, they have a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: renjun loves his little family
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	happy days

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Tima! I love you so much and I hope that you enjoy this little bit of markers fluff that I wrote for you! Mwah xx

The alarm startled Renjun awake from his peaceful slumber. He reached to grab his phone while still waking up, hoping to silence that god awful noise. The sounds of someone laughing caused him to wake up slightly faster. 

“I told you not to stay up too late.” Mark chuckled from where he was seated at the desk. 

“I didn’t.” Renjun whined as he turned to the side so that he could look at Mark work. 

He absolutely adored his boyfriend, but him being a morning person has always been something that Renjun doesn’t fully understand. 

“Really? When did you come to bed then?” Mark asked while turning around in his office chair, allowing Renjun to see that he was in fact still in his pajamas. A fact that he planned to use later. 

Groaning he threw his arm over his face, covering his eyes from Mark, “How am I supposed to know?” 

The chair moved and he heard Mark get up and make his way to the bed before a weight suddenly dropped on his chest. He moved his arm to peek down and see Mark resting his chin on his chest with a smile. He lifted his hand up and dropped it gently on the older man’s head so that he could scratch his boyfriend’s scalp. Mark had closed his eyes and seemed to be falling back asleep when scratching could be heard coming from outside their bedroom door. 

“Did you lock her out again?” Renjun exclaimed while sitting up quickly. 

“She was trying to wake you up! I wanted to let you sleep!” Mark said in defense while flopping down on his side of the bed. 

“She’s my baby. She can wake me up whenever she wants.” Renjun made his way to the door quickly, throwing it open and being met with two paws on his knees as their dog barked up at him. “Hi baby, was Mark being mean to you?”

“I was trying to help!” He could hear the exasperation in Mark’s voice, but all that mattered at this moment was hugging his dog. 

“Mark apologize to our baby!” 

“Oh now she’s ours? I thought yesterday when I wanted to take her on a walk that she was only your cute little baby.” Mark huffed while burying his head in the pillow. 

“Are you jealous that I love the dog more than you?” Renjun said with a giggle while walking to the bed, still carrying the dog. He watched as Mark pulled the blanket over his head in protest, and he smiled while setting Angel on the bed nicely. His boyfriend always claimed to be completely rational and not at all over dramatic, and he was obviously a liar. 

Renjun smiled while sitting down on the bed and pulling Angel up to his chest to give her love. He heard the blanket slowly move down, but he decided to not acknowledge it and just see what Mark would do instead. A chin dropped down on his shoulder and a hand reached out to scratch Angel’s stomach. 

“She’s spoiled and it’s all your fault.” Mark said while cuddling up closer to Renjun. 

“Look at her face! Tell me that she doesn’t deserve all of this love!” Renjun exclaimed while gesturing to the dog. 

Mark groaned before leaning all of his weight on a Renjun, “Oh to be loved like that.” 

Snorting, Renjun let go of the dog, letting her walk to the end of the bed where she flopped down and promptly started to doze off. “You know that I love you the most, big baby.”

He put his arm around Mark and pulled him in close and dropped a kiss on his forehead. Mark sighed happily as he cuddled in further. This was the life that Renjun had always wanted. If you had told him back in high school that he would be dating popular boy Mark Lee, then he would have looked at you like you were a crazy person. However meeting Mark again in university created a whole new dynamic and now here they are laying in their bed, in their apartment, and with their dog lying at their feet. 

“What are you thinking about, baby?” Mark asked while rubbing his hand across Renjun’s stomach. 

“Just how strange it is that I’m dating you.” Renjun smiled down at his boyfriend while playing with his hair. 

“Why?” Mark asked while lifting his head up slightly to look Renjun in the eyes. 

“High School.” Renjun let out a laugh as Mark groaned loudly. He dropped his head back down to Renjun’s chest and sighed heavily. 

“Why would you bring that up?”

“Because you didn’t even know we went to high school together, but we met once at uni and you fell head over heels for me.” Renjun continued to laugh at Mark’s dramatics. 

“You never did anything in high school!” Mark was defending himself while laughing. They would have this conversation at least once a week and Renjun loved teasing Mark for instantly getting a crush on him. 

The two fell into silence as they lay in bed together, and Renjun felt himself start to doze off from the warmth that was surrounding him. He was almost asleep when Mark moved again and he opened his eyes to see Mark hovering over him. 

“Hi?” Renjun asked with an eyebrow raise. 

“Hi baby. What do you want for Christmas?” Mark said with a grin. 

“No. Fuck off. I thought we weren’t doing presents this year?”

“You’re the one that decided that. I took no part in that decision.” Mark said while bringing himself down slowly so that he could nudge Renjun’s nose with his. 

Renjun scrunched his nose up before lifting his head slightly to kiss the corner of Mark’s mouth, causing a whine to fall from the older boy for not kissing him properly. Rolling his eyes, Renjun smiled up fondly at the older boy, “I promise you that I don’t need anything for Christmas. Just this will be perfect.” 

Mark had dropped down and was kissing along Renjun’s neck and jawline, “Let. Me. Buy. You. Something.” He said in between kisses, causing Renjun to giggle and try to get away. 

“No. Please I just want to spend the day with you and Angel.” At the mention of her name the dog perked up and quickly turned to look at her owners causing Renjun to coo and Mark to groan. 

“She always interrupts us.” Mark said into Renjun’s neck. 

“She’s your child shut up.” Renjun chastised while patting the spot next to him, hoping to get the dog to come up and cuddle with them. She stood and stretched and made her way over before flopping down next to Renjun and pawing at Mark’s arm. 

“What?” Mark asked while picking his head up to look at her. “You interrupted us. What do you need?” 

Mark helped as Renjun pinched his arm, causing the dog's tail to wag from the prospect of playing. “Mark you riled her up!”

“You pinched me!” Mark exclaimed before shaking his head and leaning down to attack Renjun’s face with kisses. Renjun laughed as he heard Angel start to bark excitedly and smiled. 

This was his little family and he loved them so much and wouldn’t trade them for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: sincerelyjeno


End file.
